Keeping in Control
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: Ashley has a hard life, her parent's don't care for her or each other, with the amount of stranger's that walk in and out of there house. Now she has detention because Richard can't seem to keep control of his wife, so he punishes Ashley for it. That Saturday, the unexpected happened, she found friends and a boyfriend. John/OC It's a little more harsh then the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've watched Breakfast Club a couple of time's and i just felt a need to start my own fic. I be happy to say that i've already got 6 chapter's down. Just edited last bits.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Breakfast Club. Only my Character.**

**Pairings: John/OC**

* * *

Saturday, March 24th, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062

* * *

A bright silver BMW pulled up outside of the school with one Girl glaring at the building while the other man smiling softly at the girl.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." Shaking her head as she turned to face her father. "I mean, it's so absurd. I have to be here on a Saturday. I'm not a defective"

"I make it up to you." Her father promised as he patted her hand gentle before turning to pull out a large bag from the backseat. "Ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective" Handling over the bag before giving his daughter a smile. "Have a good day."

She rolled her eyes while grabbing the back and not a second later she was pulling herself out from the car, letting it slam shut behind her. Sighing as her eyes ran over the building she was going to be spending her free day in, not even looking back as she started to make her way towards the entrance as another car pulled up.

* * *

Inside was three people, a mother with her two children.

"It's the first or last time we do this?" The mother questioned.

"The Last" A boy muttered while staring out the window with his little sister sitting next to him.

"Well get in there, use the time to your advantage"

He turned to face his mother, biting his lip while avoiding eye contact. "Mom, We're not supposed to study. We supposed to just sit there and do nothing."

"Well mister. You figure out a way to study" She turned away from her son, her face filled with disappointment before realizing he hadn't moved. "Well, go!"

He climbed out to see a large cream truck parked behind him as he disappeared into the building.

* * *

Two men sat in the truck, one staring at his feet while the other stared at him.

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around. There's nothing wrong with that." The young man nodded with what his father was saying. "Except you got caught."

"Mum already reamed me, all right." His father's stared harden at the careless tone of his son.

"You want to miss a match? You want to blow your ride?" The son shook his head. "No school's going to give a scholarship to a discipline case"

It was silent for a moment before the son opened the car door and letting it shut behind him while a young man was walking towards the building in a large grey coat and black sunglasses, not paying attention to the road as a light blue car skidded an inch away from hitting him.

He carried on without a care in the world, ignoring the other man that was still standing next to his fathers car.

The back door of the blue car open to reveal a young woman all in black stepping out. Once the door was shut she waited for the car to move and when it didn't she took a couple of steps forward to say goodbye to her parents when it quickly skidded away.

She let out a huff before making her way towards the school.

* * *

A young woman was slowly making her way towards the high school as slow as possible. She would rather be anywhere else apart from here but here she was, wasting her Saturday away to spend a detention in the hell she calls school.

Her long black jacket blew behind her as she enjoyed the slight breaths. Making her way up the steps and into the building. It was all silent while she slowly made her way towards the Library where the door was opened and voice could be herd .

"…want to congratulate you for being on time." Every head turned towards her as she slowly made her way into the room. "Your late. I expect you here next Saturday for another detention, Miss Summer's."

"It just mean's free time for my father, Dick" Her sarcastic comment put a grin on the criminals face as he leaned further back on his chair.

"That's another Detention for you!" He glared at her while she moved towards the front row in front of the nerdy looking boy before plunking herself in the seat.

"Excuse me, sir. There's been a mistake." Ashley turned to face the woman that had spoke, Claire. Ashley guessed as she remember the countless times her and her posses had walked down the school halls as if they owned it. Actually she seemed to know all of these people, Claire, Brian, Allison, John and Andrew. She just never spoke to any of them except Allison and Brain.

It disgusted her that they all through money was something special and that it always got them what they wanted, well except John.

"I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here" Ashley shook her head at Claire before placing both her feet on her table while leaning back on her chair, this was going to be the longest dead ever but she was glad she had escaped her home for a couple of hour's.

The head, Rick Vernon ignored Claire protest's as he looked at his watch.

"It is now 7.06. You have eight hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here…"

"I'm here because you're pissed you can't keep your wife in control" Ashley butted in, sending the teacher a small smirk while his hands tightened into fists. The other students looking between her and their teacher confused and intrigued.

"Another Detention!… Now, you have eight hours and 53 minutes to think about why you're here, to ponder the error of your ways" Ashley heard a spitting sound but choice to ignore it as she relaxed.

"You may not talk" He pointed towards Claire. "you will not move from these seats." Pointing towards Brain. "and you….will not sleep" grabbing the chair from under John's feet before pulling it away.

"Alright, we're going to try something a little different. We are going to write an essay" she had just noticed the pile of papers in his hand before he started to pass them out, starting with Allison in the back.

"Of no less than a thousand words, describing who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" John question being ignored.

"When I say essay, I mean essay." His eyes turning to stare at John as he laid a piece of paper on the table. "I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr Bender?"

"Crystal" Rich nodded happily at John's answer.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether you care to return." Ashley felt movement behind her, so turning around in her seat with her feet dropping to the ground as her eyes locked on the standing figure of Brain.

"I can answer that right now, sir. That would be 'no' for me because…"

"Sit down, Johnson."

"Thank you, sir." Brian quickly sat down before his eyes caught Ashley's, sending her a small smile which she returned.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." Ashley could feel eyes staring at her. Turning her head to see John was staring at her. It was a look of Curiosity. She had always made sure to stay away from everyone, liking her quiet and only Brain and Allison she had befriended.

"Any Question's?"

"Yeah, maybe you could keep your wife in control if you actually dressed better?" Ashley butted in, moving her eyes away from John before landing on Rich who was glaring at her but before he could make a comment, John's quickly butted in.

"Yeah, I've got a question." Rich turned to face John's with a glare. " Doe's Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" His question getting chuckles from Ashley, herself as well as Allison.

"I'll answer that, Mr Bender next Saturday and another for you, Miss Summer's." It was silent for a couple of seconds as Rich took a couple of steps backwards before pointing too fingers at Ashley and John.

"Don't mess with the bull, young man- you'll get the horns."

Turning before he made his way out of the Library with his shoes squeaking every second.

"That man….he's a brownie hound"

* * *

**A/N Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this chappy. **

**Warning: This Fict is slightly more violent then the actual movie. **

* * *

It was all silent in the Library as everyone sat in there seat's already bored, it hadn't even been 5 minutes and they were already bored out of there minds. Andrew was opening his Jock jacket while leaning back into his seat.

John's was swaying his feet side to side which were still on the desk…..Ashley could hear some clipping noise coming from behind her. Turning towards the back as the other's followed to see Allison biting of her nails which Ashley couldn't help but to grin.

She had knew the girl for over a year now and still…she hasn't gotten used to her odd behavior.

It took Allison a couple of moment's to realize that everyone was staring at her and apart from Ashley, the other's were staring in disgust but she choose to ignore them and go back to biting her nails.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch" John's declared to which Allison quickly bite a nail off before spitting it in his direction with Ashley chuckling at her actions.

"I've seen you before, you know." Ashley rolled her eyes at that, of course they would see her. They were all in the same bloody school. Even if you didn't talk to each other it was still hard to avoid being seen. "But you, I can say I only seen you about two times"

It took her a moment to realize that everyone was staring at her now.

"Yeah, well be glad. Other don't get the chance to see me" It was returned with a smirk from Johns and a 'Ha' from Allison.

The sound of a chair squeaking caused the talking to stop as they waited for Rich to disappear. They all turned to the front as Ashley pulled of her jacket and the other's eyes returning back to her. She was wearing a short sleeve red top and along her neck and down her arm slightly was a dark purple bruise.

She could feel them but chose to ignore it all as she rolled her shoulder's, revealing the tension that had been there since this morning. Brain was the first to look away, it wasn't any of his business and he had an essay to do.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you?" The mutter's of Brain from behind her, amused her greatly. "Who are you.? I am the walrus."

The corner of her eye she could see Johns pulling of his scarf as well as his jacket, stopping half way through before continuing. Brain had started to mutter again but this time she decided to ignore it, she wasn't in the mood at the moment and was just hoping this day would end soon.

The sound of paper scrunching up caused Ashley, Brain and Allison to look towards Johns who was currently staring at Claire 's back. They watched as he throw the paper over her head which Claire and Andrew both ignored. Ashley started to nod her head along with John who was humming, he quickly sent her a wink once he caught her nodding along with him.

"Shit! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" The question made Ashley smile as Claire turned to face Johns with a scoff.

"Please." Turning away as Andrew shook his head, irritation shown on his face.

"If you've got to go, you've got to go." Johns shrugged his shoulder's before both his hands disappeared under the table as he spread his legs. Ashley turned her body as she watched Johns, wondering if he actually had the balls to take a piss right there. The sound of his zipper being pulled undone.

"My God!" Claire quickly turned around once she realized he hadn't been joking. "you're not urinating in here." Andrew demanded as he turned to the side, turning his head so he could see under the table, the same movement coming from Brain.

Ashley stared at Andrew and Brain, wondering if they were actually straight as they let on. It seemed they were the only one's 'Checking'.

"you're not urinating in here, man,"

"Don't talk. Don't talk! It crawls back up." She bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hit's the floor!"

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry. Grrrr!" A loud chuckle mixed with a laugh escaped Ashley at that comment and the face John's purred as he tried to growl. She found it hilarious and apparently so did Johns who was smirking at her but Andrew seemed pissed, glaring at her.

"If you…you need to take a piss. There a back door at the end of the Library" She spoke once she managed to gain control of herself. Johns nodded before he sat back up as Andrew turned back to the front, ignoring Johns and Ashley's comments.

"Hey. Homeboy, why don't you close that door?" Johns pointed towards Brain and then towards the door that was meant to stay open all the time. "We'll get the prom queen and the crazed Summer's impregnated"

Ashley watched as Claire's head swung round with wide eyes, staring at Johns in disgust while she sent him a death glare.

"Hey! Hey!" Andrew's shouted trying to grab Johns attention who was currently staring at Ashley.

"What?" Johns turned around to face Andrew with a bored expression.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled." Ashley snorted when Andrew spoke the word 'Totalled' It sounded like something a chick would say, not a guy.

"totally?" Andrew leaned in closer towards Johns.

"Totally"

"Will you just shut up. Nobody is interested." Ashley raised her hand in the air with a smirk as Claire shot her a glare before turning back to Andrew who was turning away. "Really. Buttface."

Ashley rolled her eyes at that comment, it seemed that Andrew couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Well, hey Sporto. What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Johns asked as he brought both his hands together, leaning them against the table.

"Uh, excuse me. I think we should writ..it…." Ashley placed her hand over Brain's before shaking her head at him which caused his question to stumble slightly until stopping all together.

"Look, Just because your living in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the arse, so knock it of!" it becoming a shout towards the end of the sentence.

"Maybe you should knock it off, Andrew. It was a simply question. It's not our fault your to much of a stuck up bastard to answer it" Andrew turning his head to face Ashley who was glaring, he had no clue who this girl was and it pissed him of.

"It's a free country" Johns shrugged, his body leaning forward while he kept one eye on the new girl, she intrigued him and it also made him want to get to know her a lot more and the fact that he had been going to the school for some time, only ever spotting her two times. It was impressive.

"He's doing it to get a rise out of you and her, she has nothing better to do then talk to us" Ashley turned to send a sharp glare towards Claire who started to move around in her chair, the nervous energy seemed to pour out from around her. "just ignore them"

Andrew seemed to listen where as Johns eyes turned to the back of Claire's back.

"Sweets…you and her couldn't ignore me if you tried." Blowing a kiss into the air towards Claire before he turned to face Ashley.

"I seemed to of been ignoring you for year's now" Ashley smirked before sending her own small wink in his direction. It was a mistake 'cause to Johns it was a challenge and he was taking it.

* * *

**A/N It's short but been trying to update the other Fict's as well. The next one will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Finally! Whoop. Chapter 3 bruv. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"So…So…Are you guys boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Ashley watched as both Claire and Andrew ignored John's questions. "Steady dates? Lovers? Come on, Sporto. Level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection"

Ashley chuckled at the beef injection but was quickly silenced by Andrew and Claire's shouting.

"GO TO HELL!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Hey!" The shout coming from Rich's office as he leaned forward in his chair to watched them. "What's going on in there?" which was followed with silent's for a minute until he returned back to his paper.

"Smug little pricks" He mumbled to himself.

They all were silent's making sure that Mr Vernon wasn't going to be heading their way as both Claire and Andrew turned to face the front, not without Andrew muttering "Scrumbag" under his breath.

John stood up from his seat before making his way towards Claire's and Andrew's table. There was a small railing going up towards the level where the books were held, he used it as a chair, pulling himself up.

"What do you say? Shall we close that door? We can't party with Vernon checking us out."

"It's supposed to stay open" Brain mumbled as he fumbled with his pen.

"So what?" Shaking his head in the nerds direction.

"So why don't you shut up. There's five others people in here, you know." Andrew declared.

"Don't count me Jock, I'm on his side." She rolled her eyes at the disgust look that covered Claire and Andrew's face. She couldn't give a shit what they through, if they got some fun in this detention then she was all for it.

John sent her another wink before turning back to Andrew. "You can count. You have to be smart to be a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody?" Andrew questioned as he sent a glare towards Johns before pulling his seat in more.

"Really" Claire mutter while dragging the bits of dirt out from under her nice sparkling nails.

"You know, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference." Ashley hand tightened into a fist at Andrew's words. "You may as well not exist at this school."

"What the fuck doe's that mean?" They all turned to face Ashley who was currently glaring at Andrew. "No matter who the fuck a person is, you have no fucking right to say that. Let me tell you something." She leaned forward in her chair ignoring her jacket which fell to the floor.

"You and Clair might have tones of fucking friends in this shit school but guess what, if you disappeared forever. Do you honest believe they would mourn you? No, they find a fucking replacement for you and go on acting like you never even fucking existed. Just because you're a fucking Jock or fucking Rich don't mean they your true fucking friends" Huffing as she leaned back in her seat, her voice slightly horsed from the talking.

It was near exact what her parent's always told her and it hurt her, even if Johns was this strong bad guy, it would still hurt to find out that people wouldn't care if you just vanished one day.

John sent her a grateful nod where as Andrew was currently staring at the table with Brain who continued to stare at her and it was Allison flicking her thumbs up to her, that calmed her slightly.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team" Andrew was quick to forget about her words but they were still ringing in his ears as he turned back towards John. He forced a chuckle where Claire was quick to join. "Maybe the Prep Club, too. Student Council."

"Naaa, they wouldn't take you." Shaking his head before he sent Claire a small smirk.

"I'm hurt" John placed a hand over his heart.

"You know why guys like you and girls like her knock everything?"

"Oh, This should be stunning"

"You're afraid." A Snort coming from across them, they turned to see Ashley shaking her head along with Allison.

"Oh, Sweet cheeks. I'm not afraid. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of in this school. You, you're at the bottom of the food chain" Claire ignored Ashley's comment's as she continued to stare at Johns.

"Oh, god. You're so smart. That's why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a coward." Shaking her head as she turned away from John.

"I'm in the maths club" Brain spoke up which caused a small smile to appear on Ashley's face, He had balls. She had to give him that.

"You're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong so you just dump all over it."

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being arseholes, now would it?" That was true, Ashley knew first hand that most of them were assholes or slimy pigs.

"You wouldn't even know. You don't even know any of u…."

"Isn't that what your doing to him? Your doing the exact same thing to him but, yet you don't even know any of us?" Ashley shook her head at Claire's stupidest, she should think before speaking then it make her less of an idiot.

"Good one Summer's." John Commented which caused a blush on her face. She was glad he turned back to Claire so he wouldn't actually see it. "I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to go running out and join one of their fucking club."

"Watch the mouth" Andrew declared which was quickly ignored.

"I'm in the Physics Club, too." Ashley turned to Brain before shaking her head once more, she liked the boy but didn't want to see him get chewed at.

"Excuse me a sec" John didn't give Andrew or Claire time to reply as he turned to face where Brain was sitting right behind Ashley. "What are you babbling about?"

Brain looked towards Ashley who slightly shrugged her shoulder's, she didn't know what would happen but if he wanted to take the chance. It was his choice.

"What I said was, I'm in the Maths Club, The Latin Club and the Physics Club." There was pride in his voice at being in three Clubs which made Ashley smile even more. John nodded to Brain, to show he was listen before his body leaned forward towards Claire while his hand's tightened around the bars to keep his weight even.

"Hey Cherry…Do you belong to the Physics Club?"

"That's an academic Club." Was her smart answer which Ashley shook her head before running a hand through her black hair.

"So?"

"So. Academic Club, they aren't the same as other clubs."

"Ah, but to dorks like him, they are." He spoke ignoring the small warning from Ashley's. He could guess that Summer's and the dork might be some type of friends. "What do you do in your club?"

"In physics, we talk about physics, properties of physics." Brain was quick to point out the things they do in their club.

"So it's sort of social. Demented and sad, but social. Right?" Brain was quick to nod with Johns.

"I guess you could consider it a social situation." He seemed to stare of into space before quickly being slammed back into his body. "Well, umm. They are other children in my club and…uhh.. At the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Hilton."

Johns nodded ignoring Ashley's looks.

"You load up, you party."

"No." Brain was trying to explain it as easy as possible but words he knew meant different things to Johns. "We dress up, but don't get high…"

"only burners like you get high" Claire whispered but Ashley, Andrew and John were able to hear her perfected clear.

"…I didn't have shoes, so I borrowed my dad's" It seemed like Brain hadn't even realized John's wasn't listening anymore. "My cousin, Kendall, got high once and he started eating weird foods and..uh…..he felt like he didn't belong anywhere." Allison created a gun with her hand before aiming it at Brain with Ashley shaking her head at the odd girl. "Um..Kinda like, 'Twilight Zone'"

"Sounds like you" Claire shrugged with a chuckle before Andrew intervened.

"look, you guys keep talking and Vernon will come right in here. I don't want to miss my meet this Saturday on the count of you boneheads"

"Wouldn't that be a bite?" Shaking his head before he continued while making some groaning sounds "Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

"You wouldn't know, faggot! You never competed in your life." Andrew spoke as he placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"Oh, I know." chuckling as he grabbed his blue denim jacket in his hands. "I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such admiration for guys who roll around on the floor together" Brain chuckled at that point which earned him a dark look from Andrew.

"Ah, you don't have any goals" Andrew declared once he was satisfied that he had shut the nerd up.

"Oh, but I do."

"Yeah?"

"I want to be just like you." Ashley placed her head on the table with a grin, she could just pitch John, a exact twin of Andrew and it was all wrong. "I figure out all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

It was silent for a couple of seconds with Andrew and John staring at each other.

"You wear tights?" Brain questioned, trying to keep his face normal but on the inside he was laughing at the jocks having to wear tights. Andrew spun his head round to stare at Brain.

"No" Shaking his head. "I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Well, you never said that when John mentioned it, so it's either you wear tights or you were to scared to say no to Johns?" Ashley lifted her head up so she could see Andrew clearly. "Which is it?"

"I'm not scared of this coward and I don't wear tights! So shut up!" She watched as he turned towards the open door where the sound of rustling could be heard until the sound of a draw closing drew John attention who was quick to jump into the seat between Claire and Andrew.

Rich came into the sight, placing keys in his pocket while throwing a piece of paper into the bin. Ashley grimace as she watched Rich lick his fingers before whipping it onto his suit, there was no way them hands were ever touching her again [Not in the perverted sense] before he disappeared around the corner.

Her head flicked towards where John was pushing his chair back while inhaling loudly, to the point it sounded like a pig.

They watched as John walked towards the open door.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business" Brain tried to remind John who seemed to ignore him as Ashley turned her head towards Brain.

"No one can stop him from doing whatever he want's to Brain." She gave him a small smile as he nodded before turning back to watch John, he had quickly spun around so he was walking backwards.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Pointing towards Brain.

"Come on Bender! Don't screw around" Andrew called out before sighing in his seat, at the trouble this day was brining.

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked as she watched John reach up near the door and for the next couple of seconds they could only hear ticks and metal hitting each other.

"Drop dead, I hope"

John pulled something out before casually walking forward as the door behind him shut, he ignored his table as he headed towards where Ashley was sitting. His hand was held out towards her and as she moved her hand under, he dropped a screw before returning to his seat.

Chuckling at it with Brain peering over her shoulder so he could see what John had given her when she placed it between her breast's. John smirking at the movement. Andrew spun in his seat with a angry expression before pointing back to the broken door.

"Very funny. Fix it!" He demanded with Brain nodding while looking towards the door, hoping they don't get caught.

"Am I a genesis?" The cockiness was clear in John's question as he sat down.

"No, you're an Arsehole. Fix the Door."

"Everyone Shhhhh!" John was quick to wave his hands trying to quiet them down. Rich had turned the corner when the voice of his student's reached him.

"I know what I'm doing."

"No! Get up and fix it!"

That was when he spotted the door that was to remain open all day, was closed.

"God Damn it!" he shouted before he yanked the door open with a glare before slamming shut behind him. "Why is that door close" He questioned as he walked further and further into the room.

Standing in front of Claire and Andrew's table.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?

"How are we supposed to know? We not supposed to move, right?" John's taunted while pretending to be a good little student. Rich ignored Johns as he turned his sight's onto Claire.

"Why?" It seemed like everyone was waiting to see what she would do as they all leaned slightly forward in their seat's apart from Andrew.

"We're just sitting here, like we were supposed to." Rich shook his head before walking around the table so he was standing in front of John's and Brain's.

"Who closed that door?" Staring at Brain who seemed to slightly freeze.

"I think a screw fell out of it"

"It just closed, sir" Was Andrew's tight response not believe he was lying to a teacher to help Johns.

"WHO?" He shouted before it was followed by a squeak from Allison who quickly slammed her head onto her desk. John shook his head having turned around once he heard the squeak.

"She doesn't talk, sir." He commented which was followed by another squeak that Ashley could guess was a confirm.

"Give me that screw." John quickly shook his head.

"I don't have it."

"you want me to yank you out of your seat and shake it out of you?" Rich growled, having grown tired of their games.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world's in a perfect place."

"Give it to me" Angry was leaking from every word that escaped Rich's mouth and it amused Ashley. She would take anything to piss him off.

"Excuse me, sir. Why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Claire questioned to which Rich was quick to turn to her.

"Watch it, young lady!"

They watched as he made his way towards the door, swinging it opened. He stood there looking around for a bit, then grabbing one of the many chairs they had in the library while trying to use it as a door stopper.

"The door's way too heavy, sir" John stated which was quickly ignored as Rich stepped back from the door with the chair holding it for a second, until it was pushed to the side and the door slammed shut as Vernon shouted 'Damn it!' through the door.

The students tried to muffled their laughter as they watched the door open again with a even more pissed of Vernon on the other side. He stood there for a moment, looking around at the student's with his hands on his hips.

"Andrew Clark" The grin disappeared from Andrew's face as the teacher called him. "Get up here. Come on, front and centre. Let's go." He started to click his finger's, in his own way telling Andrew to hurry up.

He gave out a tired sigh as he pulled himself up from his chair, making his way towards Rich.

"Hey, how come Andrew get's to get up. If he gets up, we all will. It'll be anarchy." John declared but was once again ignored as Rich and Andrew pulled a shelf of leaflets and magazines towards the door.

"Watch the magazines." Rich warned as they tried to fit it between the door with Andrew on the outside.

"It's out of my hands" Folding his arms as he shrugged, they were not listening to him but he knew that Rich's plan with the shelf wasn't going to work. Andrew tried to climb back into the library when his foot slipped and his side slamming against the magazine shelf. Rich stood back shaking his head.

"That's very clever, sir. But what If there's a fire?" It seemed that Rich was actually listening to what John was saying, "Violating fire codes and endangering children's lives would be unwise at this juncture in your career."

Shaking his head as he clicked his fingers at Andrew in disappointment.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this out of here for god sake. Come on!"

"The school had fire exits at the back, as well" Brain spoke as he pointed towards where they were, ignoring the glare Johns was shooting him.

"Show Dick some respect."

They had returned the shelf to it's rightful place before making their way back towards the other students with Andrew in the front.

"Let's go. Go! Get back in your seat" Rich pushed Andrew to walk faster, who quickly dropped into his seat. "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He turned his eyes towards Johns smiling figure.

"You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is going to be you." The warning was clear but either johns didn't hear it or just didn't give a shit.

"Eat my shorts." He mutter while leaning back in the seat.

"What was that?" Rich questioned while taking two steps closer towards Bender.

Raising an elbow onto the corner of his chair as he stared at the teacher,

"Eat…my…shorts!" Pronouncing each word so Rich could understand.

"You've brought yourself another Saturday. You be joing Miss Summer's."

"Oh, I'm crushed"

"You've just brought one more."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that but then I'll have to check my calendar."

"Good!" Rich shouted before pointing towards Johns. "it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. Want another one? Just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here. Are you through?"

John shifted in his seat, folding his arms. Ashley could understand, she hated Rich but he always made you feel like you were dirt.

"Are you through?" Rich repeated the question.

"No"

"I'm doing society a favour." It was a statement, Rich knew that the street's would be better without this little shit on them.

"Well then I guess my dad's doing your wife a favour?" Time seemed to freeze as every eyes once again turned to Ashley who was staring at Rich, who had slowly turned round with a glare, his eyes darkened.

" With the attitude you have with us, it's no wonder your wife went looking for my parent's. They probably treat her much better then you do" She gave a small shrug while folding her arms.

"YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THAT. That's four detention's there. Do you want anymore? Bender? Summer's?" Rich roared, the feeling of being embarrassed in front of his other student's. He wished for a moment that you could still discipline a student with a ruler.

"How can I stay the hell out of it when they always doing it right next to my bedroom. It kind of hard not to stay out when the walls are vibrating, the bed creaking and then the moan's. Apparently your not that good in bed, well from what your wife says t….."

Her head whipped to the side, a bright red mark covered her right cheek and it took a moment to realize that her teacher had actually laid a hand on her, even John was silent with his eyes wide and filled with shock. Everyone else was the same except for Rich, who was panting and his eyes still filled with angry.

He turned away, walking towards the door before he spun around in a second, his hand raised and pointing towards John.

"You're mine, Bender. For two months, I've got you and you, Summer's, I got you every single Saturday of your life. The next time I have to come in, I'm cracking skulls."

"Didn't you already do that to Summer's?" John questioned as he glared at the teacher.

Rich ignored the comment before making his way towards the shut door. It slamming shut behind him as John screamed.

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

**A/N Told you it would be more harsh then the movie. Teacher's don't actually do that but sometimes they hire teacher who start to crack under the pressure. Don't forget to review.**

**Also, What is your favorite bit in the movie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The next chapter to Breakfast Club. **

**Thank you for the reviews, Chaoscrew, Mysterious-Lover25, Freax and Marina2351. Thank you for review last Chapter and i am glad you like my slightly harsh version of the movie.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Time seemed to go at a snail paste as no one knew what to say, all of them sending Ashley look's who decided to ignore it while laying her head on the table. Her right cheek hurt and every second gone, it seemed to darken. The outline of Rick's hand was becoming more clearer by the minute.

The one that was mostly worried was John who had yet to move his eyes away from her and she could feel the stare, it gave her a sense of safeness which she hadn't felt in a long time.

Clock ticking behind them, echoed around the silent library as everyone tried to entertain them self, Andrew was playing football with pieces of paper's while silently screaming out his victory. Claire was leaning against her arm staring at nothing with a smile on her face.

Ashley could only guess that she was daydream about being anywhere else except here and Ashley couldn't blame her. There was shuffling coming from behind her and it was either Allison or Brain but the sound of a pencil on paper, well Ashley guest it was Brian shuffling around.

The sound of a match being lit, drew her attention enough to tilt her head to the side. Her eyes landing on John. He had decided to light his boot on firer while a unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

Watching curiosity as he shook the match, the flame burning out before bring his boot to his mouth. He was unusual and different then Ashley had through as her eyes took in everything. His roughed clothes' to the red banner tide around his ankle and to his bed hair.

Anyone could tell he was the bad ass but it seemed he was hiding behind that image. She smirked watching as he slammed his hand against the flame before it disappeared. Turning her head quickly to see Brian with his arms folded and head on the table with his orange hat sitting in his lap.

Ashley watched as Allison tide a piece of string around her finger until it turned purple, from lack of oxygen. Winching at how much it probably stung before shaking her head, she never seemed to get any normal friends but she wouldn't change it.

Slowly one by one the boredom getting to them, until they were laying their heads down. Sleep screaming for them. Their breathing evened out as they let their minds drifted away, silent around them.

They had no idea how long passed when they were awaken and it had took them a moment to realize what had woken them.

"WAKE UP!" Rick's voice echoed around their tired minds as they slowly pulled themselves out of sleep, to be slummed still in the Library with their teacher standing in front of them. "Who has to go to the lavatory?"

The question was answered with six hand's raised into the air. Giving out a sigh as he watched his students slowly walk out of the library towards where the toilets were. Ashley and the other five made their way towards the toilet's, leaving their teacher standing outside his office, giving them some privacy. The men's and the Ladies were right next to each other.

All disappearing into the toilet's, Claire went straight towards the mirror before pulling out her make up. Ashley sent Allison a sharp look before shaking her head, they both turned and enter the toilet's: the door's slamming shut behind them.

Ashley register that after about 10 minutes the door leading out back to their hell had opened twice meaning she was by herself. Opening the door to be accompany with a empty room before making her way towards the mirror's.

Her face had started to go a slightly light purple colour, poking a finger against it while letting out a small hiss. It would be sore for a couple of more hours until it will match the bruise around her neck and arm. It was just another one for the collection.

Ashley had been so busy staring at the bruise that she had failed to hear the door opening before John's figure was standing behind her. Turning around as she folded her arms, sending him a glare.

"This is the female's Lavatory. You not aloud in her Jo…." She cut herself of as John's moved closer before laying a hand against her bruised cheek. The carefulness he used made her uncomfortable slightly but the feel of his cool skin against her cheek relaxed her.

"Dick had no right to lay a hand on you." John's shook his head, the angry that he had been keeping at bay since Rich had touched her, resurfaced. "On Monday, you can tell the other's what happened. He be fired because it be six student's against his word. They have to listen to us." It seemed he was trying to convince himself more then her.

Her eyes locked onto his, the pain and angry reflected in his eyes as well as understanding. They spoke no more as Johns brought her face closer towards his own before his lips lightly pressed against her own.

She had hoped that he could have been bad at one thing: Kissing but she was proven wrong, her lips returning the soft kiss. Looking at him, you would expect demanded, anguish and a powerful kiss but this one was soft and gentle.

The feel of a tongue sliding across the bottom lips sent a shiver down her spine, not even taking a moment before she was parting her lips and his tongue passed her lips, gli…..

'BANG BANG BANG' Pounding at the door, separated them. John's lips were a slighter darker colour while Ashley's cheeks were bright pink. They made no sound, only John's slipping his hand into her own before they walked out of the lavatory door to be welcomed by fours stares.

It seemed that they all knew what had happened by their smirks.

* * *

**A/N I know it's a small chapter but at least i updated. I try and update sooner. **

**In the Movie who is your favorite Character and why?**

**- Mine if John cause i feel like no one actually takes the time to understand him and the reason why he acts the way he acts. They all just seem to think he some dirt on a shoe and that he's not that important to give a crap about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Whoop, Chapter 5 is finally up. So 3 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you.**

**Chaoscrew: **Yeah, I understand clearly. I felt really sorry for him when Andrew said he was making all that shit up about his life, he had this heartbroken look on his face and it doesn't help that the teacher ain't trying to reach out to him. They just presume he is someone not worth their time. Anyway, thank you for you're review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jesskalynn4: **I've updated and thanks for the review as well as the other ones on my fict's. xD

**Marina2351: **Longest review I have ever seen. Lol. So you have a little bit of each character in you. I understand party about what your going though with your parents but what mostly helps is friends, its someone one of my closet friends taught me when I was going though a hard time. They always there for you and they give you what you need. In high school I was exactly the same, I tried not to care about anything but somehow people managed to break in and no matter how hard I tried pushing them away, they never budged. Now anytime I have problems with my parents I go straight to them. You probably hear this from most people but life doe's start to eventually get better, it takes time and a lot of patience but it gets better.

**Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter keeps you reviewing.**

* * *

They were all back in the Library after coming back from the Lavatory with warning from Rich 'No Talking and get back to your seat's' and now they were bored once again. Brain had started to use the books and studies while Claire stayed in her seat along with Allison. Andrew was currently stretching which Ashley had no clue what for while John's was ripping apart a book.

Ashley was standing next to him, since coming back John's had kept her close to his side and she had no probably with that but it seemed Claire did, ever time she caught John's holding Ashley hand, it was normal followed by a death glare.

It didn't bother Ashley, John's hadn't even paid attention to Claire and that calmed her down from beating the shit out of her.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew commented, drawing Ashley out of her thought's to see John's throwing the paper's around the room.

"You're right" Even as he spoke John's next stopped ripping chuck's out of the book. "It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read." There was no meaning behind his words, just boredom. "And…" Turning the book around, his eyes quickly reading over the papers. "Molay really pumps my nads."

"Moliere." she corrected with a small smile, John's turned to face her for a second before giving her a smile in return, ignoring the glares coming from Claire.

"I love his work" Brain was quick to duck out of the way as John's quickly throw a huge hunk of paper towards him, a slap against his leg in warning caused him to face Ashley once again. She had raised her eyebrow at him before her eyes shot towards Brain.

John's nodded towards her with a sigh before dropping down from the balanced, dropping the book onto the ground.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." It was a whisper but They were all still able to hear it in the room.

"Do you think I'd speak for you?" Johns turned around to face Andrew. "I don't even know your language." Shaking his head as he slid a arm around Ashley's waist, smirking when he felt the slight shiver as his hand's grazed her skin's, her top having been pulled up slightly from the movement's.

Andrew glared at John's back before turning round to face where Claire sat as an idea hit him.

"Hey, are you grounded tonight?" Watching as Claire turned her head towards Andrew while Ashley's eyes stared dagger's in Andrew's back.

"I don't know" Shrugging her shoulder's as her finger twirled the pencil in her hand. "My mum said I was but my dad told me to blow her off."

Andrew made no hide of it that he was only saying it to piss of John's,

"There's a big Party at Stubby's. Should be pretty wild." People like John's and her were never invited to party's with the Rich snobs because they were the outcast's. and Andrew was proving it.

He moved towards where the library cards where, pulling a couple out before slamming them in. Ashley chuckled wondered what the reception's face would look like once she realized they were all in the wrong order.

"Yeah?" Claire voice causing her to turn back.

"Yeah. Are you going to go?"

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"If I do what my mother tells me not to, it's because my father says it's ok. There's this old bug monster deal. It's endless." shaking her head. "Any minute, divorce."

"Who do you like better?" John's questioned while pulling more Library cards out.

"What?"

"Do you like your old man better then your mum?" He placing the tray of cards on the desk, ignorant to the small smirk that appeared on Claire's face, having got him to finally talk to her but Ashley didn't miss it at all.

"They're both screwed."

Johns shook his head before turning to face them all, it seemed Allison and Brain were now paying attention. "No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." To which Claire shrugged her shoulder's.

"I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother." No one made a comment, waiting as Claire thought it all through. "I mean, I don't think neither of them gives a shit. They use me to get back at each other."

"HA!" Their head's swirled around to face Allison who was trying to blow her hair out of her eye's. Ashley snorted while raising a hand to cover her mouth, she had the most weirdest time to make her self known but the small smile Ashley seen on Andrew's face shocked her.

It seemed like Allison had gotten a admirer and it was from a Jock.

"Shut up" moving forward to defend her friend when a hand wrapped around her waist, causing her movement to stop. She could smell smoke and drugs and knew it was John's behind her.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself."

"Nobody else would."

"You're breaking my heart." johns moved around her while taking a step closer towards Andrew.

"Sporto?"

"What?"

"Do you get along with your parents?" it took Andrew a moment to replies while taking a step forward.

"If I say yes, I'm an idiot. Right?"

"you're an idiot anyway." Ashley's eyes glared at the smile on Claire's face. It was starting to piss her off. "But if you say you get along with your parents, you're liar, too."

Brain, Claire, Allison and Ashley watched while John's walked towards the table where Ashley had been sitting and it seemed Andrew was trying to judge something before he quickly followed behind, pushing slightly on John's back. He slowly turned round and he was not happy.

"You know something, man? If we weren't in school, I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" John asked as he raised his hand slightly. "you want me to turn it up?" Before his hand turned around till he was sticking his middle finger up at Andrew. Ashley chuckled as she watched Brain making his way towards them, placing both his hands on their shoulder's.

"Hey, fellas, I mean…" They both slapped his hands away as Andrew made his way towards the back, leaning against the table opposite Allison's. "I don't like my parents, either. I don't get along with them" She felt sorry for the poor boy, he was trying to connect with them but also trying to calm thing's down. "Their idea of parental compassion if just wacko, you know."

"Dork."

"Yeah?"

"You are a parent's wet dream, Ok?" That comment seemed to sadden Brain as John's lightly pushed him down onto the chair behind him before making his way towards Andrew but Brain didn't seemed to understand.

"That's the problem." John's was trying to be nice, knowing his girl was friends with this dork but he was really pushing his button's, turning around with his hand raised. Trying to get the dork to understand.

"Look, I can see you getting bunged up that they make you wear these clothes." His hand monitoring to the clothes he was wearing, they screamed out Grampa. "But face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoom dweebie, What would you being doing if you weren't out to make yourself a better citizen."

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" the question coming from the Jock, who had raised his head at the clothes comment.

"I'm being honest, areshole. I would expect you to know the different."

"Yes, well he's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Nodding along with what John's said before turning to face Brian. "What's your name?"

Ashley cracked up laughing which was joined by Allison. "Wow, you make that big comment and yet, you don't even know his bloody name. I'm guessing they were right about Jock'. They might have strength but they fucking stupid" Andrew moved forward to head towards where Ashley stood when he was intercepted by John's.

"His name is Brian, It best to write it down. We all know how much of a thick head Jocks are." Once John's knew Andrew wouldn't be making any more move's towards Ashley, he backed up before he headed towards her, still leaning against the desk.

Passing Claire's table who kept her eyes locked on his figure.

"What's your name?" Trying to figure out what type of name he would have.

"What's yours?" Andrew sat slide himself onto the desk while watching the conversation between Claire and John's.

"Claire."

"Claire?"

"Claire. It's a family name."

"It's a fat girl's name." It was more of a statement.

"Oh, thank you." Claire rolled her eyes, pushing the irritation to the side. "I'm not fat."

"Well, not now, but I can see you pushing maximum density." John's watched as Claire's eyes become watery but he choice to ignore it, she deserved it with all the glares Claire had been sending his girl. "I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people." Johns heard up two fingers. "Those that were born to be fat and those that were once thin but became fat so when you look at them, you can see that thin person inside."

Claire turned away from John's, as each word that left his mouth seemed to dim the hotness about him.

"See, you're going to get married, squeeze out a few puppies and then…." He started to blow while pretending his stomach was getting bigger and bigger. "you see, This girl here. She will always be thin." Ashley blushed once she realized that Johns was pointing towards her and all Claire did was stuck her middle finger at him or her, she wasn't quiet sure on who it was to, the smile gone from her face.

"Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine."

John's walked closer to the table, quickly bending down so he was level with Claire. "Are you a virgin?" He questioned.

"I'll bet you a million dollars that you are." No sound escaped Claire as she kept her eyes locked on John's. "Let's end the suspense."

He cleared his voice before trying to impersonate Billy Idol. "Will it be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Have you kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to god your parents don't walk in?

"do you want me to puke?" She whispered.

"Over the panties….no bra…blouse unbuttoned, Calvins in a ball on the front seat, past 11:00 on a school night?"

"Leave her alone." John's ignored Andrew, keeping his gaze on Claire's as he waited. Andrew stood up before making his way towards the front. "I said leave her alone."

A irritated sigh left John as he pulled himself up from the crouch position he was in before facing Andrew, with Brian sitting behind as well as Allison.

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah." He was quick to climb over the table before dropping to the floor. John's was about a couple of inches taller then Andrew.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor." Ashley moved forward, the worry covering her face as she tried to captured John's eyes, not wanting to see him get hurt as well as in trouble with Rich again. "Anytime you're ready, pal."

Johns chuckle while lightly patting Andrew on the cheek but that was when Andrew quickly yanked on John's hand before spinning him in the spot while grabbing the other. Andrew was quick to pin John's body on the ground, it dropping like a bag of potatoes' but he had been so busy trying to keep John's in one place that he didn't spot the foot coming towards him, till it was to late.

Andrew's body was kicked backwards his hold on John's gone as blood started to pour out from Andrew's nose while trying to pull himself to his feet. John's had already climbed to his feet before spotting Andrew on the ground clutching his bleeding nose.

Turning towards where the foot had came from to see his girl standing there, her arms folding and glaring at Andrew.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope to see more reviews. Thanks. **


End file.
